


Трипл-сек

by rozhanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Кит отворачивается, испытав неожиданное и сильное желание прикоснуться к Лэнсу, ощутить волнующую близость, с кошачьей ловкостью вонзить клыки в податливое тело.





	1. Трипл-сек

В баре немноголюдно. 

За столиками — человек пять, у туалета — вообще никого. Кто-то играет в бильярд, кто-то просто употребляет алкоголь. Первое, что бросается в глаза — Широ среди них нет; Кит продолжает перебирать взглядом незнакомые лица, делает шаг вперёд, потом ещё один, медленно продвигаясь к барной стойке. Это не похоже на Такаши, он не мог просто так взять и не прийти, даже не позвонить.

— Йо, — бармен наклоняется вперёд, упираясь руками в стол, — что-нибудь особенное?  
— Воду.  
— Воду?  
Кит вздыхает: — Да, — он собирается добавить что-то ещё, но вдруг осекается, заметив небольшой холодильник, забитый до отказа полиэтиленовыми пакетами с кровью. — Четвёртую отрицательную, — произнесят губы раньше, чем мысль успевает сформироваться до конца. В горле сухо и першит, словно от песка. От голода сосёт под ложечкой. 

Широ определённо знал, куда следовало идти. 

Шатен вздыхает. Кажется, его зовут Мэтт. Так к нему обращаются другие.

— Это самая редкая кровь, она закончилась ещё позавчера. Как насчёт третьей?

— С Б-52.

Щёлкнув пальцами, Мэтт вполголоса напевает что-то себе под нос, наливая в охлаждённый шот кровь вперемешку с ликёрами по обратной стороне ложки, и Кит успевает рассмотреть багровый рубец на его щеке, уродливый шрам от когтей. Отпечаток, который нельзя спутать ни с чем другим. 

Кит знает, потому что у Широ точно такой же. На носу. 

Если в этом пустынном городке на севере Техаса водятся оборотни, то дело плохо. Вампиры и по сей день остаются головной болью для всего человечества, но умеют договариваться и идти на компромиссы, так что до убийств дело, как правило, не доходит. Оборотни более взыскательны, их требования сложнее удовлетворить. 

Это объясняет, почему Широ понесло сюда по первому же зову Аллуры.

Кит устраивается на стуле поудобнее и бросает взгляд на бильярдный столик (с зеленью бархата, маленькими лузами) в углу бара. 

Там, поодаль, в полутьме, развлекаются несколько подростков, едва достигших совершеннолетия. Внимание задерживается на одном из них. Подтянутая фигура, голубая жилка на смуглой шее, полуприкрытые веки, чуть тронутое загаром лицо. 

Блестящая от испарины кожа.

Когда смуглолицего парня окликают друзья, едва слышимое имя долетает до ушей: Лэнс. 

Оно звонкое, кажется, само рвётся изо рта. Тот сидит на краю бильярдного стола, закинув одну ногу на другую, и _улыбается Киту_ во весь рот, ощерив белые зубы. Одежды на нём совсем мало: рубашка, завязанная узлом на талии так, что виден плоский живот с проколотым пупком, и джинсовые шорты. Дурацкие оранжевые сандалии. Ноги перетягивают всё внимание на себя, оголённые, со ссадинами в нескольких местах, стройные и изящные. 

Ноги, способные лишить дара речи кого угодно. 

Он модель? 

_Супермодель?_

— Осторожнее, — вполголоса произносит Мэтт.

У Кита нет причин ему не верить, но не смотреть _невозможно_.

Похабно ухмыляясь, Лэнс как-то лениво наклоняет голову к плечу. Он выгибает спину и ведёт рукой по своему бедру, раздвигая колени чуть шире. Это так неожиданно и так откровенно, что бросает в жар. Пересилив себя, Кит отворачивается, испытав неожиданное и сильное желание прикоснуться к нему, ощутить волнующую близость, с кошачьей ловкостью вонзить клыки в податливое тело.

— Держи, — Мэтт поджигает напиток. Горит верхний слой, содержащий больше спирта; Киту кажется, что он горит вместе с ним, изнутри, на равных. 

Он не позволяет себе обернуться. 

Аллура дала ясно понять, что его ждёт, если соглашение будет нарушено. Эта территория — её. Все вампиры время от времени кусают людей, чтобы утолить жажду крови естественным путём, но у всего есть последствия. Несколькими глотками он выпивает обжигающий коктейль через трубочку, чувствуя, как по пищеводу разливается приятное тепло. Ни одного входящего сообщения. Ни одного пропущенного звонка. 

Итак, его кинули. 

Позвали в маленький городок на отшибе и попросту бросили, променяв на насущные проблемы. Лучше не придумаешь.

— В моду снова возвращается стиль восьмидесятых? — раздаётся из-за спины насмешка. — Да, твоя причёска точно оттуда. 

— Спасибо? 

Махнув ладонью Мэтту, Лэнс садится по левую руку от Кита.

— Это не комплимент, балда.

Когда там Кит стал вампиром?

Не так уж давно, буквально вчера. Восьмидесятые он не застал. Может, оно и к лучшему, если всё было так, как Лэнс говорит. 

Он еле сдерживает порыв податься вперёд, сдуть каплю пота, стекающую по смуглой шее до поясницы, скользнуть пальцами по открытому участку кожи между рубашкой и поясом шорт. От Лэнса пахнет бушующим морем, мочёными яблоками, высохшим на ветру бельём. Подперев голову рукой, он несёт несусветную чепуху, отвлекая от работы Мэтта.

— И самый главный вопрос за всю историю человечества, сколько лапок у морского таракана... а вообще мне нравится экстремальный спорт...

— По-моему, на тебя алкоголь действует раньше, чем ты его выпьешь, — вмешивается Кит. 

Лэнс поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Его глаза прищурены.

— Я не пьян, маллет.  
— В самом деле? 

_Пьян в стельку._

И на редкость болтлив, об этом Кит узнаёт позже, когда Лэнс без умолку говорит о глубинах океана, когда придвигается вплотную.

— Хочешь, я... там?

Его рука движется сначала вверх, к правому подреберью, затем вниз, к паху. Только услышав собственный стон, Кит вспоминает, где находится. 

Ох, чёрт... 

— Подожди, — он мягко убирает чужую ладонь, — ты настолько пьян, что уже завтра не вспомнишь об этом.  
— К чёрту завтра.

И это тоже, кажется, звучит убедительно.

Всё происходящее странно, но почему-то мысль об этом приходит в голову не в первую очередь, не во вторую и даже не в третью. 

_Нет._ Однозначно нет.

— Тебе помочь добраться до дома или сам справишься?

Кит предлагает помощь исключительно из лучших побуждений. Он нисколько не виноват, что мир катится к чёрту, когда бар остаётся где-то позади. 

Вообще не виноват.

Как только они забираются в такси, Лэнс залезает к нему на колени, с удобством оседлав бёдра. Его язык скользит вдоль каждого изгиба ушной раковины, время густеет и натужно цедится через жалобные, жадные вздохи, а вокруг серые дома и угрюмые глазницы окон, захламлённые улицы. 

Ярко-жёлтыми лоскутками мелькают стеклянные витрины магазинов за окнами машины. 

Конечно, Киту вовсе не хочется, чтобы Лэнс отодвигался. Наоборот. Хочется, чтобы эта ночь не кончалась никогда. Губы влажные, алые. Глаза Лэнса тоже влажные. С искоркой. Пальцы медленно скользят по его золотистой коже к яремной ямке между ключицами. 

По шее, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Когда губы прижимаются к бьющейся жилке, Лэнс не выдерживает и всхлипывает от возбуждения:  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ошибусь в своём адресе, — поездка затягивается дольше, чем на полчаса, названия улиц меняются от одного квартала к другому.

Аллура ясно дала понять, что Кит здесь — незваный гость, но о сексе, в отличие от укусов, речи не шло. Никакого насилия, никакой крови, таково было обещание ( _и до этого момента Кит твёрдо знал, что выполнит её просьбу_ ), но Лэнса хочется попробовать вопреки всему, нестерпимо.

Всего один глоток, один укус. 

Жизнь слишком прекрасна, чтобы жить по правилам. 

_Лэнс_ слишком прекрасен. 

Машина останавливается у двухэтажного многоквартирного дома, увитого плющом. Подцепив Кита за рукав куртки, Лэнс тянет его за собой вовнутрь, мимо консьержа. Лифтовая кабина просторная, с зеркалом во всю стену и ярким освещением, она натужно тянется вверх, а через тысячную долю секунды вздрагивает и останавливается, неприятно скрипнув напоследок.

— Такое случается, заработает через пару минут.

Чужое дыхание вызывает волнующие ощущения внутри, в какую-то секунду Киту чудится, что они целиком растворяются в водовороте желаний, напряжение внизу живота возрастает с каждой минутой. Он кусает Лэнса за губу и тут же зализывает ранку, глотая крохотную каплю крови. 

Лэнс _вкусный._

Кит уверен, что никогда не пробовал ничего волшебнее. Удовольствие распространяется по всему телу, проникает в каждую клетку. Смакуя влажность сладкого рта, он настойчиво углубляет поцелуй. Смуглые руки проникают под футболку, свободно скользят вдоль рёбер, пока не останавливаются возле застёгнутой ширинки. 

— Ты хочешь заняться этим прямо здесь?

Не самая лучшая идея. 

— Почему бы и нет, — Лэнс водит пальцем по его животу, улыбается, точнее, чуть ухмыляется, и Кит рассматривает его лицо пристальнее: румянец пробивается на щеках, а глаза голубые, ясные. — Могу у тебя отсосать, — ухмылка становится шире, а рука проскальзывает в трусы, — а то кажется, меня сейчас покусают. 

За этим есть кое-что ещё: Лэнс больше не кажется пьяным.

_Он вообще был?_

Чутьё заставляет Кита взглянуть на него ещё раз, _внимательнее_ , но все мысли разлетаются от прикосновения тёплой ладони. 

Самодовольно хмыкнув, Лэнс опускается на колени, проводит языком по выступающим краям его тазобедренной косточки. Член подрагивает в такт ласкам, туго натягивая ткань так и не снятых штанов. Хочется избавиться от этого напряжения, стянуть с себя лишнюю одежду и целиком сосредоточиться на жадном языке, горячих губах, оставляющих цепочку влажных поцелуев. 

Не торопясь, раззадоривая Кита всё больше и больше, Лэнс бесстыдно трётся щекой о его пах, ощущая теплоту и твёрдость члена. 

— Ты явно решил протереть дыру. 

— Ну, это и не так уж трудно. Я подожду, пока ты не захочешь большего.

— Я хочу.

— Звучит не очень-то.

О, _Иисусе_ , серьёзно? 

Самое неподходящее место для сексуальных игр, которое только можно придумать — это лифт, застрявший между этажами.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил? — недоумённо моргает Кит. 

— Ну... типа, да. Как в кино? Прелюдия и всё в таком духе. Чёрт, только не говори, что тебе никогда в жизни не отсасывали.

Э-э-э... нет?

— Только не говори, что отсасываешь каждому в первые часы знакомства, — огрызается Кит, невольно передразнивая его интонации, на что Лэнс театрально закатывает глаза. 

— На завтрак, обед и ужин.

— Не смешно. Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Пожалуйста?

— Не убедительно, но уже что-то.

Одним резким движением Лэнс спускает с него брюки и боксеры до щиколоток, высвобождая член. Затаив дыхание, он смотрит на него без всякого стеснения, прежде чем аккуратно коснуться подушечкой большого пальца влажной головки, гладкой и шелковистой на ощупь. Скользнув по щеке, она покачивается всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его подбородка. 

Его движения настолько осторожные, бережные, что практически застают врасплох. Вскидывая взгляд на Кита, встречаясь с ним глазами, Лэнс раскрывает припухшие после поцелуев губы и слизывает выступившую смазку. Вязкую, полупрозрачную. 

На вкус она горьковатая и слегка солоноватая. Вполне приемлемо.

Не отводя глаз, он проводит языком по уздечке и медленно насаживается на головку ртом, неусыпно следя за зубами. Стоит Киту погрузиться во влажную глубину, как весь мир сжимается до одной крошечной, пульсирующей точки. Удовольствие острое, сокрушительное. В голове пусто. Ему остаётся только смотреть, как губы смыкаются плотным кольцом вокруг.

Слыша слабые, рваные вздохи, Лэнс продолжает сосать усерднее, работать ртом энергичнее. Гораздо энергичнее, чем от него требуется. Он помогает себе правой рукой, поглаживая набухшую плоть, лаская в неспешной, почти ленивой манере, и у Кита подкашиваются ноги. 

Не в силах справиться с бурей ощущений, он прижимается спиной к кабине, судорожно хватаясь соскальзывающими пальцами за металлический поручень.

Лэнс неопытен, пусть и пытается произвести обратное впечатление. 

Всё дело в зубах, они выдают его с головой.

— Ты вкусный, — внаглую ухмыляется он и сглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну, языком передвигая член за щеку, — _me apasionas_. 

— Молчи, — со свистом выдыхает Кит. — Ради всего святого, молчи. 

Окружающее пространство тает, как мираж.

Оно растворяется, когда Лэнс опускается к самому основанию и скользит по нему губами, перебирает яйца, мягко дотрагиваясь до них языком, а после втягивает в рот поочередно, посасывая с характерным причмокиванием. Ему нравится смотреть, как Кит стискивает зубы, стараясь не излиться в ту же секунду, а ещё нравится ощущать его у себя во рту. Такого твёрдого, горячего. Скользя ртом вдоль напряжённого ствола, вниз и обратно, целуя каждый сантиметр бархатистой кожи, он пробегается кончиком языка по вздувшимся венам, изучая их хитросплетение, на самом верху снова берёт головку за щеку, недолго держит на языке, посасывая, как конфету, прежде чем направить в горло. 

От наслаждения перед глазами вспыхивают огни, Кит едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не сорваться. Он накрывает каштановую макушку рукой, толкаясь глубже с утробным стоном, затем ещё раз, и на секунду Лэнс теряется в желаниях. Его ресницы трепещут, бросая тени на разрумянившиеся скулы. Он открывает рот шире, а на следующем толчке отстраняется и, ссутулившись, кашляет, заходится так, что не может остановиться.

— Прости, я...

— Ничего, я поперхнулся, — он вытирает ладонью рот, часто моргает, пытаясь прогнать слёзы. — Всё отлично. Это как раз то, чего я хочу. Давай-ка ещё раз.

И послушно высовывает язык. 

Без преувеличения, с этим зрелищем ничто не сравнится. Кажется, ещё никогда в жизни Кит не был так взволнован и так сильно возбуждён. Крепко обхватив подбородок Лэнса ладонью, он прижимается к нему бёдрами, толкаясь внутрь и выскальзывая наружу.

Лэнс чуть ли не давится, но расстёгивает пуговицу шорт и лезет к себе в трусы, надрачивая в одном темпе с частыми, резкими и хаотичными толчками. Губы у него горячие и мягкие. И этот выразительный рот, за которым Кит наблюдал весь вечер, способен свести с ума кого угодно. Глядя, как Лэнс ублажает себя, Кит чувствует, что сейчас потеряет самообладание. 

Он не знает, что делать. 

То ли оттолкнуть его, то ли притянуть ближе, спустить на лицо. 

— Я... ох, сейчас... 

Короткие ногти впиваются в ягодицу, не позволяя отстраниться. Быстрые, резкие движения. Когда сперма горячей струей ударяет в горло, Лэнс испытывает оргазм одновременно с ним, пачкая руку липкой влагой. Он усиленно проглатывает, слизывает с члена Кита всё до последнего, потому что заслужил каждую каплю.

— Это было... офигенно, — Кит опускается на пол, съезжая спиной по стене.

— Ага.

Как кошка, налакавшаяся молока, Лэнс смотрит на него томно, потягивается.

Кит перехватывает его испачканную руку, подносит к губам, чтобы облизать заляпанные пальцы. Воздух в кабине лифта густой, горячий.

— А я ведь даже не знаю твоего имени. Дай-ка угадаю, оно дурацкое? Поэтому ты скрываешь его? 

— …что? Нет. Как имя может быть дурацким? 

— Я не знаю, «Беар Блу» или что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Думаешь, меня зовут «Беар Блу»? 

— Как ещё могут звать парня с маллетом на голове? 

В кабине повисает тишина.

— Я — Кит. 

— О. Мне нравится, — Лэнс произносит его имя, как бы пробуя на вкус, — оно сексуальное. Лучше, чем голубой медвежонок.

— Что угодно будет лучше.

МакКлейн ухмыляется, глядя на него, а затем бьет ладонью по панели с кнопками, расположенной слева. Кабина, внезапно дернувшись, начинает движение вверх.

— Ты сам остановил лифт?

— Ещё бы, с тринадцати лет хотел отсосать кому-то в лифте. Эй, не делай такое лицо, маллет. Держу пари, у тебя эротические фантазии и похлеще бывают. 

Бывают, конечно. Прямо сейчас. Нет, серьёзно. Как бы Кит хотел вонзить клыки в его запрокинутую шею, прокусить артерию.

Или нет? 

Он вспоминает губы на своём члене и отводит глаза в сторону, всеми силами пытаясь совладать с собой. Раньше у него никогда не было такого беспорядка в голове.

— Как насчёт следующего раунда? У меня широкая кровать, на ней хватит места для двоих, — уже подходя к своей квартире, вставляя ключ в замочную скважину входной двери, Лэнс нарочито медленно виляет бёдрами, чтобы Кит мог как следует рассмотреть его упругие, поджарые ягодицы. 

Кажется, шорты ему всё-таки малы на пару размеров. Иначе не объяснить, почему они настолько плотно облегают всё, что должны скрывать.

— Добро пожаловать в мою обитель, — бросая ключи на тумбочку, примостившуюся у двери, Лэнс исчезает в ванной комнате. — Я в душ на пару секунд. В холодильнике осталось тако, можешь перекусить, если голоден.

Это приглашение. 

Приглашение войти в его квартиру. _И теперь..._

Кит делает небольшой шажок вперёд, но воздух становится вдруг упругим и не пускает его дальше, выталкивая обратно за дверь.

_Что?.._

Шарахаясь, он выругивается сквозь зубы. Из ванной комнаты выглядывает Лэнс и, отправляя вещи в стирку, смотрит на него с любопытством.

— И долго ты ещё будешь там стоять? Вообще-то, я жду. 

— Чья это квартира?

— Моя. Точнее, я снимаю её у милой женщины. Кажется, её зовут Кристен. У неё дома трое котов, она проживает в Вермонте и... — он замолкает. — Ой. 

Да, _«ой»_. 

Кит не знает, почему Лэнс досадливо прикусывает нижнюю губу, но как никогда прежде хочет провалиться под землю. Проклятье. 

И как объяснить ему теперь, что продолжения не будет? _«Прости, как бы я ни хотел тебя, как бы сильно ни желал трахнуть, у нас ничего не получится»_. 

В какой-то момент он ловит себя на мысли о том, что женщин по имени Кристен в Вермонте не так уж и много, если изрядно поднапрячься, то...

— У меня нет с собой презервативов. Я сбегаю в магазин и куплю всё, что нужно. Вернусь через пару минут.

— Ага, смазку захвати. 

На улице пасмурно, всё вокруг становится серым, тёмным и унылым. 

Не застёгивая куртку, Кит ныряет в проезд между домами, но усилием воли заставляет себя остановиться, прислушаться к голосу разума и не идти на поводу у эмоций. Ветер, холодный и колючий, обжигает лицо, точно пощёчина. Маловероятно, но даже если он найдёт хозяйку квартиры, что будет потом? Что ему делать? 

Надавить, чтобы получить желаемое? 

Свернуть ей шею? 

Поступи он так опрометчиво, тотчас будет объявлен в международный розыск. Здравый рассудок, терпеливо поджидавший своего часа, возвращается обратно. Задрав голову, Кит прислоняется спиной к кирпичной стене, глядя в лунное небо. Совсем рядом раздаётся треск мотоциклетного мотора, проходит немного времени — и к нему подкатывает новенький байк.

— Не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь, — Аллура снимает шлем и встряхивает головой, — это спальный район. 

Он хмурится. 

Кит нисколько не удивлён, но вывод напрашивается сам собой.

— Ты следила за мной всё это время?

— Я проезжала мимо. 

— И что ты подумала? — он скрещивает руки на груди. — Что я ищу жертву? 

Между ними всегда были довольно натянутые отношения. 

— Нет. Я верю тебе, потому что ты — это ты, Кит. Потому что тебе верит Широ. 

— Но Лотор... 

— Лотор мёртв.

Это яркий пример другим, каким вампиром быть не нужно.

Лотор играл человеческими жизнями, словно пешками, за что и поплатился. К подошве прилипает обрывок газетной страницы, подгоняемый ветром. Старый, в кофейных пятнах. На пожелтевшей бумаге Кит видит рекламу цветочного магазина, скрюченную руку, которая тянется к едва распустившемуся бутону. 

Его мысли плавно возвращаются к Лэнсу, какие могут быть отношения между полукровкой и человеком? На пару ночей, пока не станет одним бездыханным трупом больше? 

Будет правильно, если он уйдёт. 

Через две недели его губы забудут влажные поцелуи, лёгкие и чувственные прикосновения пальцами, но лучезарную улыбку, въедливую и азартную, будет помнить сердце.

✗ ✘ ✗

Самовнушение и медитация не помогают, на душе по-прежнему скребут кошки.

От нагрянувшего гостя пахнет ментолом и замерзшей корой, и это единственная причина, по которой неизвестного можно принять за Аллуру. Игнорируя постукивание в стенку гроба, Кит неохотно поворачивается на бок, с головой укрываясь одеялом. У него нет ни малейшего желания видеться с ней с глазу на глаз, как и разговаривать о чём бы то ни было. Только не снова. Не в этой жизни. 

Во всяком случае, не в ближайший десяток лет. Ему хватило на годы вперёд. Уже хочется затянуть на шее верёвку с камнем и сигануть в реку. 

— Если ты собрался проспать ближайшие лет пятьсот, то хотя бы попрощайся напоследок, — раздаётся голос Широ, и Кит удивлённо распахивает глаза. Он моментально садится, откидывая деревянную крышку. — Я не видел тебя уже несколько дней.

Солнечные лучи собираются в слепящее пучки, которые пробегают по полу гостиничного номера, скользят по лицам. Без преувеличения, Кит ему рад. Было время, когда Широ являлся для него единственным другом, самым близким в мире человеком. 

— Я привыкал к особенностям климата, — путаясь в простыне, Когане неловко вылезает из гроба. Тащить его на себе в гостиничный номер было той ещё задачкой.

— Ты мог бы воспользоваться кроватью. Гостиницы именно для этого и существуют.

— Вообще-то, это подарок. Он достался мне по наследству от матери. 

Широ тяжело вздыхает, потирая переносицу. Он уже давно для себя уяснил, что с Китом бывает трудно. 

— Мы с Аллурой пытаемся решить одну важную проблему.

— У тебя нет проблем, одни приключения.

— У Аллуры есть, поэтому она попросила меня позаниматься с новичками. Им не хватает опыта, но они способные ребята. 

Кит слишком хорошо знает этот взгляд.

 _Знает_ , что последует за ним, поэтому отвечает раньше, чем Широ успевает попросить об услуге:

— Нет. Мне нечему их учить. 

Заниматься натаскиванием молодняка не слишком-то приятно. 

Дело нудное, муторное и неблагодарное. Особенно, если ты полукровка. Особенно, если выступаешь в роли мишени, на которую обрушиваются вполне реальные удары. Но Широ прав, охотниками не рождаются, охотниками становятся. Те, кто хотят быть полезными обществу и уметь постоять за себя. 

— Кит, — начинает Такаши тихо, тем особым, привычным тоном, сопротивляться которому почти невозможно, — мне нужна твоя помощь. Тебе нечему их учить, хорошо. Но, возможно, есть чему поучиться. 

Дешёвый приём. 

Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, Кит и бровью бы не повёл. Но это был Широ, с которым они прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы, повидали столько всего, что другим и не снилось. Друзья для того и нужны, чтобы приходить на выручку друг другу.

— В последний раз. 

Ничего не случится, успокаивает он себя, садясь позже в машину. Всего лишь одна тренировка. Подумаешь, стресса немного — ерунда. Вряд ли у них будут осиновые колья. К тому же, когда всё закончится, можно уже будет с чистой совестью махнуть Широ рукой и рвануть куда-нибудь на край света, например, в солнечную Венесуэлу, где обжились Акша с Эзор.

Или на Кубу?

Все две недели Кит старался не думать о тех минутах, когда ощущал себя _по-настоящему_ живым. 

О Лэнсе. 

Выходило паршиво. 

Секс, несомненно, сблизил бы их (и скорее всего не на одну ночь), вместе им было бы весело, легко. И всё это без всяких чувств. Тем более, любви. Никаких моральных дилемм, никаких вопросов о доверии или страха, что сердце может быть разбито. 

В реальности всё сложилось совсем не так. 

Киту стоило немалых усилий, чтобы принять очевидное — Лэнс засел занозой в душе, проник в самую глубину сердца. Он снова стал ребёнком, боящимся выразить свои чувства, страшащимся непонимания. 

— На тебе лица нет.  
— Всё в порядке. Просто устал.  
— Ты ничем не занимался, — Широ вздергивает бровь.  
— Это долгая история.

Кит ловит себя на мысли, что именно Широ, скорее всего, и стал катализатором всех событий. Если бы не тот бар... 

— Некоторых новичков ты уже видел, я попросил их встретить тебя.

Что? 

— В баре? Мы не встретились, я ушёл оттуда рано. 

— Долгая история? — улыбается Такаши.

Кит только вздыхает. Чего и следовало ожидать, Широ видит его насквозь.

— Я кое с кем познакомился, а потом испугался, что причиню ему вред.  
— И сбежал?  
— Он человек. Я знаю, что только всё испорчу.  
— Ты всё испортишь, если не попробуешь. 

Это просто _несправедливо_ : было бы лучше, если бы он промолчал.

— Теперь это неважно, — Кит демонстративно отворачивается к окну, когда вся накипь прожитого разом сдавливает горло, — уверен, он даже имени моего не помнит.  
Перекрестки следуют один за другим, дорожные знаки встречаются ещё чаще. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем машина останавливается около огромного, заросшего травой поля. Недалеко от сосновых редколесий.  
— Если тебе интересно моё мнение на этот счёт, — Широ первым вылезает из машины, — то я бы рискнул.

Легко сказать.

Ещё некоторое время Кит сидит неподвижно на месте, глядя на часы, вмонтированные в приборную панель. 

Возможно, Широ прав? 

Бежать от себя неправильно, бежать и не оглядываться, так и не попробовав осесть в этом городе, так и не узнав, что будет, если поговорить с Лэнсом искренне, начистоту. Снаружи раздаются голоса, смех, и Кит берётся за ручку, медленно наполняя лёгкие воздухом. Всего лишь одна тренировка, напоминает он себе, резко дёргая за неё. 

Но дверца машины так и не открывается на достаточную ширину, неожиданно отпружинив назад. Ей мешает человек, стоящий по ту сторону, Кит успевает рассмотреть серо-зелёную ветровку сквозь затонированное стекло, прежде чем толкнуть её снова. 

Каким придурком надо быть, чтобы загородить выход?

— Чёрт побери, — шипя, он вылезает кое-как наружу. 

Недовольная гримаса исчезает, стоит только встретиться лицом к лицу с... 

_Лэнсом?.._

— Ты?

— Ты?! 

— Так вы знакомы? — удивляется Широ.

Кит чувствует, как сердце падает куда-то в пустоту.

— О, да этот...

Ему приходится резко дёрнуться вперёд, словно прорываясь через невидимую преграду, чтобы зажать Лэнсу рот рукой. 

— Мы случайно встретились в баре.

— Мне казалось, что вы ушли оттуда вдвоём, — вспоминает Пидж, посасывая через пластмассовую трубочку гранатовый сок.

Кит узнает её сразу. 

Не может не узнать: она была с Лэнсом в тот день. Позади, утопая в полутьме бара, она казалась старше своих лет, а по факту едва ли тянет на четырнадцать. 

— Так это вас прислал Широ? 

Лэнс кусает его за ладонь, впивается зубами в кожаную перчатку, вынуждая отдёрнуть руку. 

— Мы должны были встретить тебя и показать город, — очки то и дело норовят сползти на кончик её носа.

Все фрагменты соединяются воедино, точно детальки пазла, и Кит чуть ли не стонет от отчаяния, а затем недоверчиво смотрит на Лэнса.

— Ты знал, что я полукровка.  
— Этого не понял бы только круглый идиот, — отплёвывается тот.  
— Точно так же, как и про съёмную квартиру. 

На мгновение Лэнс выглядит уязвленным, растерянным. 

— Я понятия не имел, что законы распространяются на таких, как ты, — сложив руки на груди, он подходит почти вплотную, сверля Кита гневным взглядом. — Но знаешь, что? Это не имеет никакого значения. Ты просто ушёл, трусливо сбежал, поджав хвост. 

И отворачивается, прежде чем Кит успевает сказать что-нибудь в свою защиту. 

— Пошли, Пидж. Обрадуем Ханка новостью. 

До чего же изощрённая пытка видеть его здесь, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться.

— Никто и не говорил, что будет просто, — Широ кладёт руку Киту на плечо, легонько, приободряюще сжав. 

И когда Кит думает, что хуже уже ничего быть не может, он говорит: 

— Так, не расслабляемся. Начинаем тренировку. Лэнс, вставай к Киту в пару.

_Какого чёрта, Широ?_

— Нет, — начинает тот. — Нет, нет, нет. Не-а. Я не буду... 

Ладно.

Это шанс. Отменный шанс. Может быть ещё не всё потеряно.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — произносит Кит позже, когда Лэнс всё-таки встаёт напротив него, устав спорить. 

— «Мне жаль, что так вышло»? И это что, все извинения? Я ждал тебя до утра!

Лэнс планирует сбить его с ног, но Кит вовремя реагирует и, отступив в сторону, укладывает его на лопатки излюбленным приёмом, нависая сверху.

— Если я скажу, что не переставал думать о тебе, ты мне всё равно не поверишь? 

— Ты на редкость догадлив, — не без иронии отвечает тот. — Слезь с меня, придурок. 

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит Кит тише, наблюдая, как недоверие на его лице сменяется удивлением.

На загорелых скулах Лэнса проступает румянец, от вида которого Кит тут же ощущает тепло внутри живота. И, кажется, дыхание геенны огненной. 

— Как насчёт свидания сегодня вечером? 

— Э-э-э...

— Это не ответ. 

— Нет. 

— Значит, нет?

— Да, это _«нет»_. 

Шумно вздохнув, Кит отстраняется, а в следующую секунду Лэнс хватает его за за воротник курточки и резко перекатывается, утягивая за собой. Так, что оказывается сверху.

— _Завтра_ , маллет. Но если ты опять меня продинамишь... 

— Я приду. 

И на этот раз всё будет по-другому.


	2. Дабл-кап

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что мы так быстро съехались. И кстати, твой дурацкий гроб занял половину спальни.  
— Он не дурацкий.  
— Можно выпить за то, что мы не убили друг друга за всё это время. 

Махровый халат остаётся валяться на полу, Лэнс мокрый после душа, с него течёт вода, волосы, спутавшись, липнут к лицу. Мельчайшие капли собираются в капли побольше и стекают по обнажённым плечам — миг, другой, и Кит тяжело вздыхает, скользя по нему беглым взглядом. 

Никакого белья — это первое, что Лэнс стянул с себя, прежде чем шёлковая повязка опустилась на его глаза. Он опирается на локти, ноги разведены в стороны. Руки прикованы наручниками к спинке кровати, не слишком туго, достаточно свободно, при желании Кит мог бы просунуть под них палец, но браслеты на запястьях всё равно натягиваются, стоит Лэнсу пошевелиться. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Да, чёрт возьми, я хочу, — мечтательно вздыхает тот, предвкушая. — Я чертовски хочу, маллет.

Приподнятые ягодицы непроизвольно двигаются в такт словам, красиво, _провоцирующе_.

Это не первый раз, самый важный, самый запоминающийся, но впервые, когда он готов довериться Киту полностью, целиком оказаться в его власти. Он вспоминает жадные губы, руки, скользящие по тёплой, липкой от пота спине. То, как Кит ласкал его тело, соски, дюйм за дюймом приподнимая футболку, обнажая ставшую слишком чувствительной кожу. Это было нежно и страстно, Лэнс никогда не забудет свои ощущения, въевшиеся намертво. Первый раз для каждого из них был особенным, но сегодня хочется _другого_. 

Из-за одних только мыслей член наполняется кровью, твердеет и приподнимается. От смущения щеки вспыхивают жарким румянцем. Он размышляет о всяких пустяках, лишь бы не кончить от обжигающего прикосновения к наручникам, сковывающим руки. 

Это возбуждает. 

— Я не знал, что тебе нравится быть связанным. _Фиксация_ , — Кит проводит ладонью по его спине — между лопаток, вдоль позвоночника. 

Мускулы напрягаются под кожей, грудная клетка вздымается тяжело, как от быстрого бега; Лэнс открывает рот буквально на йоту, собираясь ляпнуть что-нибудь невпопад, но Кит не даёт произнести ему ни слова, легко касаясь губ, и Лэнс перехватывает его пальцы, сосёт медленно, лениво, играясь с фалангами. Обводит подушечки кончиком языка, стонет жалобно-жалобно, ерзая в постели.

Член болезненно напряжён, но прикоснуться к себе невозможно — не дотянуться. Это невыносимо. Кит отстраняется, его пальцы вырываются изо рта, обрывая длинную нить слюны. 

Лэнс облизывает губы, по телу пробегает крупная дрожь. Руки Кита скользят по бёдрам, прикосновения лёгкие и нежные. Его ладони неторопливо двигаются по смуглой коже и, чуть надавливая на поясницу, заставляют прогнуться сильнее, раскрывая себя. Когда Кит проводит головкой члена по ложбинке между ягодицами, Лэнсу приходится закусить губу, чтобы не податься навстречу. 

Рано, слишком рано. Им некуда торопиться.

Чувства обострены до предела. Он ничего не видит, но улавливает едва различимые звуки, чувствует, как лёгкий ветерок, проникая в открытое окно, обдувает тело, холодит влажную после душа кожу, отчего она покрывается мурашками.

— Ты такой отзывчивый, — шепчет Кит ему на ухо. И поддразнивает поглаживающими движениями, запуская палец внутрь.  
— Не тяни, — Лэнс выпускает воздух из лёгких. Он и сам не заметил, как задержал дыхание.

Кит растягивает его, медленно и осторожно, сгибает палец наполовину, слегка поворачивая из стороны в сторону, ища простату.

— Maldito sea, — тихо всхлипывает Лэнс спустя несколько секунд. Он цепляется руками за спинку кровати, позвякивая наручниками. Вот здесь... 

Да! 

Его реакция именно такая, какую Кит привык видеть.

Зарываясь лицом в подушку, Лэнс стонет. И недовольно двигает бёдрами из стороны в сторону, когда палец Кита выскальзывает наружу. Во рту пересыхает, трудно глотать. Ему кажется, что Кит тянется за смазкой, но в следующую секунду он ощущает горячее дыхание, прикосновение языка к коже. Прикосновение лёгкое и изучающее, заставляющее конвульсивно дёрнуться. 

Кит разводит его ягодицы и скользит ниже, слизывая капли воды, ещё ниже, на пробу проводит языком между ними, просто делая то, что хочется, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. Он с нежностью касается сжатого кольца мышц, проталкивая язык внутрь. 

Совсем горячо, обжигающе. 

Кит не позволяет Лэнсу отстраниться, тянет к себе за бёдра. Коротко, резко. Толкается языком глубже, жадно вылизывая стенки. Стискивает бёдра так сильно, что, наверное, на утро останутся синяки, Лэнс дышит тяжело, со всхлипами, сгорая от стыда. От жары голова идёт кругом, его ноги слегка подрагивают, вздыбленный член сочится смазкой. 

Это... 

Это абсолютно... потрясающе.

Он не знает, что толкает его всё ближе к грани, влажные прикосновения или осознание того, что именно происходит здесь и сейчас.

— Ещё несколько секунд, и я умру, — он тяжело дышит, на пике наслаждения перед глазами вспыхивают огни. На лице Кита появляется удовлетворённая улыбка, большой палец медленно очерчивает ямочку на ягодице, распаляя Лэнса все больше и больше. 

Он ещё раз проходится круговыми движениями по едва сомкнувшимся мышцам, выписывает шершавым языком восьмёрку, надавливает чуть посильнее. И оргазм подхватывает Лэнса, точно ураган, кружит, исторгая из его горла громкие и протяжные стоны. Он содрогается всем телом, в изнеможении падает грудью на постель, натягивая до предела наручники.

— Чёрт, ты... это просто невероятно, — слова не складываются воедино.

Кит целует его спину, постепенно поднимаясь вверх, к затылку, Лэнс чувствует обжигающее дыхание, руку на своей шее, заставляющую выпрямиться, губы, ласкающие мочку уха. 

— Я могу закрыть окно, если тебе холодно. 

— Нет, маллет. Не отвлекайся, — он дёргает плечом, всё ещё желая ощутить в себе член, твёрдый и горячий. Кит заводит его руки за спину, не снимая наручников. Флакон лубриканта открывается с громким щелчком, вязкая, холодная смазка с запахом клубники капает на ладони, узловатые пальцы. 

_Что?.._

Разработать себя самому?

Находясь в _таком_ положении?

— Да ты издеваешься надо мной, — удивлённо выдыхает Лэнс. Но выгибается, пытаясь дотянуться до своей промежности, чтобы смазать ещё сжимающуюся дырку. Слишком неудобно, руки сводит от напряжения. Ему удаётся протолкнуть внутрь палец наполовину, затем добавить второй. 

Этого недостаточно. 

Выходит неуклюже, но волна возбуждения накатывает снова, стоит лишь на минуту представить себе: Кит стоит позади, тихий, внимательный, следит за каждым отчаянным движением. Лэнс старается прогнуться сильнее, задрать задницу повыше. Не удержавшись на коленях, заваливается вперёд, утыкаясь носом в постель. Позади раздаётся привычный щелчок.

Дополнительная смазка стекает вниз по ложбинке, он жалобно всхлипывает, надеясь, что Кит поможет ему, но ничего не происходит и не меняется. Лэнс почти хнычет, пытаясь скрутить пальцы. Кисти рук, скованные наручниками, находятся под таким углом, что протолкнуть пальцы глубже кажется невозможным. 

Такое извращённое издевательство.

Проходит ещё немного времени, прежде чем он слышит, как матрас прогибается под весом Кита. Тот проводит головкой члена по его промежности, останавливается около входа, а затем погружается внутрь. 

Первый толчок выбивает из лёгких весь воздух. Стон удовольствия, сорвавшийся с губ, заглушается опьяняющим поцелуем. Кит нависает над ним сверху, движется плавно, размеренно. От ощущения наполненности по внутренностям растекается жар. Его руки скользят по телу, ласкают затвердевшие соски, и каждое прикосновение отдаётся звенящей дрожью. Лэнс не замечает, как проваливается в омут безумного желания, как начинает двигаться навстречу — быстро, требовательно. Темп становится все жёстче и интенсивнее, из горла вырываются обрывчатые слова, бессвязные звуки, стоны, всхлипы. 

Это слишком. Чересчур. 

Чертовски хорошо, вот и всё.

Кит дёргает его на себя за наручники, оборачивает ладонь вокруг твёрдого члена, скользит по нему, задевая слишком чувствительную головку; Лэнс полностью теряется в ощущениях, левая рука Кита продолжает ласкать его, а каждый новый толчок задевает простату. Наслаждение разливается по всему телу.

Мышцы живота сводит.

Он не знает, что становится последней каплей: то, как Кит насаживает его на свой пульсирующий ствол, всё быстрее и быстрее, ещё сильнее, или клыки, вонзающиеся в плечо, но стоит Когане сделать пару движений, как волна сильнейшего оргазма накрывает их почти одновременно. Кит не сбавляет темпа, стонет от дрожи, прокатившейся по телу Лэнса чуть раньше, от ощущения того, как тот сжимает его изнутри. 

Когда всё заканчивается, он падает без сил рядом и тянется вперёд, чтобы зализать место укуса, расстегнуть металлические браслеты. 

— Это было офигенно, — Лэнс сдёргивает с глаз повязку, — я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Так приятно чувствовать тебя внутри. 

— Настолько, что ты решил проехаться мне пяткой по лицу? 

— Это случилось всего один раз, маллет.

— _Трижды_. 

— Вообще-то в третий раз я... 

Они соприкасаются губами, Лэнс ощущает влагу и тепло его губ. Свою собственную кровь. У него перехватывает дыхание.

— М-м. Я невкусный. 

— Настолько сладкий, что невозможно удержаться.

Кит еле заметно усмехается — и облизывает губы. 

От этого зрелища у Лэнса возникают непрошеные мысли в голове, он отводит взгляд в сторону, явно смущаясь, но лица не прячет. 

— Ты придурок, — угрюмо сопит он, а затем продолжает, — может, в следующий раз воспользуемся кляпом? 

— Ага, — Кит приподнимается на локтях, покрывая медленными поцелуями его шею, ключицы. — Ты бываешь таким громким, что почти оглушаешь. — И отстраняется. Его брови сдвигаются так, что между ними появляется складка. — Странно, что у нас нет проблем с соседями.

Лэнс фыркает:

— У нас будут проблемы с хозяйкой квартиры, которая придёт за арендной платой и увидит гроб в спальне, — и потягивается, чтобы привлечь его обратно.

Это определённо любовь.


End file.
